


You will see too

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (this does end happy and without any non-consensual sex. I just can’t rearrange the tags), Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mind Meld, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: When he had first sensed Hux’s desire for him, it had been ignorable. Surprising, but ignorable. Kylo expected it to go away with time, for the hate and disdain the man also held for him to overcompensate any other emotions he felt.They did not.If anything, they worked together with the man’s lust in a beautiful tandem, erotic and enticing. Hux oozed power, practically an aphrodisiac, and combined with the sheer want he unknowingly projected whenever he was in Kylo’s presence, he became irresistible.No, not irresistible. It made Hux 'his'.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have wanted to write a work for this pairing for the longest time, I hope it's good😊
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Kriffing hell, Ren!”

Kylo smirked predatorily, enjoying the way it made Hux shudder. “Yes, general?” he asked, admiring the hickie he had left on the man's neck. 

After months of dancing around one another, they were finally doing what the force clearly intended. 

  
  
Feelings of sexual desire had been denied to Kylo nearly all of his life; impractical and unnecessary for a Jedi.

It was not a rule he’d particularly enjoyed - being told he was not permitted to do something never sat well with him - but the restriction was not something he spent long hours fighting, either. There were other, far more pressing injustices to deal with.

Once he had become Snoke’s apprentice, however, Kylo decided to rectify his lack of sexual experience. He chose a few bed partners to experiment with, uncaring of their gender, though finding himself gravitating more towards men than he did women. In the end, however, that piece of information proved to be meaningless. Kylo found the satisfaction of intimacy useless in the long term, and therefore irrelevant to his goals. It was clearly better for him to invest in his training and harness the true power of the Darkside than seek a lover.

So when he had first sensed Hux’s desire for him, it had been ignorable. Surprising, but ignorable. Kylo expected it to go away with time, for the hate and disdain the man also held for him to overcompensate any other emotions he felt. They did not. If anything, they worked together with the man’s lust in a beautiful tandem, erotic and enticing. Hux oozed power, practically an aphrodisiac, and combined with the sheer _want_ he unknowingly projected whenever he was in Kylo’s presence, he became irresistible.

No, not irresistible. It made Hux _his_.

Feelings felt this strongly through the force were significant, and Kylo would be a fool not to treat them seriously. 

Decision made, he began actively seeking Hux out in private, cornering him when he was alone and without his usual supports. The first time he had done so nothing had come of it, simply anger and snide remarks that Kylo didn’t even try to rebuff. This was practically foreplay for them, after all. Kylo was merely testing the waters, and he continued to do so days after. 

The fact Hux did not argue against his presence after their fourth encounter spoke volumes.

Once the general had grown accustomed to seeing him away from his men, Kylo then started pushing and prying at the barriers that kept them from what they both wanted. He started with light touches. A graze of his hand along Hux’s own, shoulders brushing as Kylo stood close enough to hear the man's controlled breathing slip even through his helmet. Hux had been annoyed and confused, but also tolerant. It was the exact opening Kylo needed to push further.

The touches lingered, they grew bolder. Hux was resistant. 

He was also weak. 

All it took was having the force press gently around him to make his carefully placed walls _crack_. Hux shared Kylo’s desire for strength; he could not resist something so powerful gently holding and caressing him. Still, he refused to give in. 

The straw that broke the Wookies back was when Kylo first showed his face to him.

They had been discussing the pro’s and con’s of Storm Troopers helmets; not arguing, simply conversing. When Hux brought up the point that they made his soldiers appear inhuman - no better than a droid - and therefore more intimidating, the comment got to Kylo. Before he could second guess himself, he had removed his own helmet, baring himself to the general. 

Hux had been temporarily frozen in shock, giving Kylo the opportunity to press him against the nearest wall, stealing his lips with a kiss. Hux responded immediately, moaning sweetly whilst Kylo’s hands took their fill of the man's firm behind.

Just when Hux’s lust had peaked, however, Kylo backed away. He didn't even try to hide his satisfaction from how disheveled Hux looked; face flushed and eyes wide with shock.

“My quarters, one hour,” he said smugly before walking away.

The final move had to be Hux’s, after all.

It took only what one could call an embarrassingly short amount of time for Hux to come to him, not even reaching the hour mark, but Kylo had been equally impatient and did not tease him for it. The moment the general stepped through his door, his fate was sealed. 

Now, Kylo had Hux exactly where he was destined to be, pinned underneath him on his bed and writhing with pleasure.

He hummed contentedly, enjoying how Hux's stoic persona crumbled under his worshipful touches. Neither of them had yet removed their clothes aside from their shoes, but that was alright. Kylo was content to take things slow.

“How have you imagined this?” he murmured teasingly. Hux glared up at him, but it only spurred Kylo on. “You’ve done so well to hide your thoughts, whereas you failed with your emotions. Have you pictured me dominating you on the bridge, in front of all your men?” 

Hux inhaled sharply, cheeks turning a shade of red to rival his hair. “A-absolutely not!” he snapped.

Kylo tsked, pressing against him even harder with his body. “Your mind betrays you,” he whispered darkly. “Can you really not see it? How I would prepare you with my fingers, maybe even my tongue, before taking you on the bridge for everyone to see?” 

He relished the whimper Hux couldn’t contain, chuckling. “Such a filthy imagination, general," he purred, licking the shell of his ear. "I'd almost call it obscene."

"You're the one who-" Hux gasped as Kylo rolled his hips, using the force and sending the same pulsing wave of ecstasy he felt from the action directly into Hux's mind. "Oh, _fuck_ do that again."

Kylo laughed quietly, doing as his general commanded. "Or perhaps," he continued, "You would rather put me in my place. Have me get on my knees for you, worshiping your cock with my mouth until it was hard enough to drill into me-”

Abruptly, Hux’s arousal vanished. The change was so sudden that Kylo didn’t see the fist coming until it connected with his face. The pain stunned him, ears ringing as he tried to get his bearings. Before he could do so, Hux then proceeded to kick him in the chest, causing Kylo to fall completely off the bed. He watched in shock as Hux stood, the man's fists trembling with rage. 

“You bastard,” he hissed. “You dare to mock me!?”

Kylo could only gape up at him, completely dumbfounded. “What?” Everything had been going so well, what could he have possibly done to destroy all of his work?

Hux sneered. “This has been nothing but a game to you, hasn’t it? Well congratulations, it’s over, you won." He exited the bedroom, shouting over his shoulder. "You’ve effectively humiliated me, I’ll concede to that point, but never again!”

“Hux, I don’t know what you're talking about!” Kylo finally snapped, standing and chasing after him. He nearly stumbled into the man - he had stopped so suddenly. He was standing completely still, barely even breathing. "Hux," Kylo tried again.

Hux turned around slowly, his expression carefully blank. “You don’t know,” he repeated tonelessly. “You really don't know. You have no idea that I’m…”

"That you're, what?" Kylo prompted when Hux trailed off.

The general chuckled, but the sound held no traces of humor. “I assumed you could sense it," he said, barely loud enough to be discernible. "I thought that you _knew_.”

“That I knew what?” Kylo demanded, reaching for him.

Hux stepped back. “Don’t ever touch me again,” he hissed. Then, in a depreciating tone of voice: “Clearly, you're interested in something I can’t provide. You wouldn’t want to, not if you knew.” 

Like fuck Kylo wouldn’t want him.

He grabbed Hux by the shoulders before he could move away again, pulling him close enough so that their breath intermingled. “Don’t tell me what I want,” he growled, ignoring Hux's struggles. “I destroyed and recreated myself to obtain the things I desire. I have ended countless lives and brought millions to their knees in order to achieve my goals. I have painted entire star systems _red_ simply because they stood in my way.”

"Ren," Hux tried, but Kylo wasn't having it.

"I do everything in my power to get the things that are mine by right, and now? At this moment, I. Want. _You_.”

With that, he pressed his lips harshly to Hux’s, searching the general's emotions desperately with the force. He sought the passion, the lust, the burning need his general had felt only minutes before.

Nothing.

When that didn't change after a few moments, Kylo let go of him. Hux took a step back, and, while Kylo watched, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand in obvious disgust. He wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Stupidity is usually a good look on you, but I now find it rather pathetic,” he said flatly. “Good day to you, Lord Ren.”

With that, Hux turned on his heels and stormed out the door, leaving Kylo alone with his confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! It’s my first time writing a trans character, I’m trying (a little too hard, perhaps) to get this perfect. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Snoke was dead.

Snoke was dead, and Kylo Ren, as his successor, was now Supreme Leader. There was one problem: he did not want to be. 

Heavy was the head that wore the crown, after all, and Kylo did not care to be the one bearing its weight. He wanted power in the force, not toy soldiers and annoying politicians looking to him for instructions. An empire would only be a burden to his chosen path.

Kylo had fully been prepared to leave, but then Hux came to his room. It had startled him more than he would care to admit. 

Ever since their failed coupling only days prior, Hux avoided his courters as if they were plagued by disease. And yet he entered them without hesitation, his head bowed respectfully. As Kylo watched, he went down on one knee, swearing allegiance to him and him alone. Kylo could sense the man's bitter jealousy, but it was wrapped, almost tenderly, by Hux's loyalty to the First Order. His vow was sincere, carried by admiration and respect, and it left Kylo breathless. At that moment, everything he had planned became inconsequential. He would stay.

The change was so abrupt that there was no time to focus on anything else. Kylo needed to bring the First Order under his control; to right the chaos his former master had left behind. He would not have been successful if not for General, now Grand Marshal, Hux. Together, they brought calm where there were calamities, and silenced those who spoke against them.

Or rather, Kylo told Hux what needed to be done, and he did it.

The man had not once spoken a word to him about that night, and Kylo had been too preoccupied to make Hux explain himself. Hux was also making a point of avoiding him, leaving rooms the moment Kylo entered them, ignoring requests to talk privately unless they were to discuss matters regarding the First Order. Even then Hux usually brought a lieutenant to ‘take notes’, making it impossible to bring up such a delicate topic.

It was infuriating, as was watching Hux duck his head down in order to avoid his stare whenever it was necessary for them to be together on the bridge. 

That ended now.   
  


After a particularly long day, one where he knew that even Hux would need a moment's rest, he went to the man’s quarters. He contemplated just forcing himself in but settled for knocking politely.

“Who is it?” came Hux’s voice, fatigue disguised by irritation.

“Hux, it’s me.”

Silence, then: “Go away, Ren.”

Kylo grit his teeth. “Hux, we need to talk.”

“Supreme Leader, unless you are here to discuss matters involving the First Order, there is nothing for us to discuss.”

“Like Kriff there isn’t!” Kylo snapped, slamming his fist against the door. He felt a brief pulse of fear from the other side, but it was quickly tampered down. “Are you really going to continue to hide from me, Grand Marshal?” Kylo continued, sneering. “I never took you for a coward.”

“I am not the one resorting to petty insults,” Hux shot back. “Leave.”

“Not until you tell me why,” Kylo snarled.

“Why? Why what?”

Kylo removed his helmet, sighing. “Why you pushed me away that day,” he said, feeling the note of surprise Hux felt at hearing his real voice. “I need to know why you ran.”

Another weighted silence. “Ren, I just- I can’t do this. Not now.”

“I know you want me,” Kylo insisted, leaning his forehead against the door. “I want you too.”

“It would be unprofessional now, Supreme Leader.” 

“Fuck unprofessional,” Kylo growled. “Give me the real reason.”

Kylo thought he felt a pulse of hatred, but it didn’t feel as though it were directed at himself. “You want an image you have created in your head, Ren,” Hux told him plainly. “I won’t meet your standards, I can promise you that much.”

Kylo scoffed. “Is the great, powerful Hux admitting he’s not a good lay?” 

“My performance in bed is none of your business,” Hux snapped. “Now, for the last time, _leave_ , Ren.”

Kylo took a step back, unable to stand this any longer. “If you won’t come out and face me, then you leave me no choice but to force my way in.”

“I’ll shoot you,” Hux warned. 

Kylo could tell the man meant it. He didn’t care. “Have it your way,” he spat, raising his hand. 

“Ren don’t you _dare_ -”

Kylo ignored Hux’s protests, calling upon the force to break open the door. It did so with a loud cry of protest, metal screaming as it twisted and crumbled under his power. Before there was even really enough room to do so, Kylo stormed in, knocking the blaster Hux had pointed at his chest aside with a mere flick of his wrist. Hux gasped, backing away, but Kylo didn’t allow him to go far. He cornered the man against the nearest wall, restraining his hands above his head with his own.

Hux snarled, spittle from his mouth and hitting Kylo’s face. “Ren, you beast, let go of me!”

“No,” Kylo snapped. “I am your Supreme leader, and you will do as I command.”

Hux’s eyes glowed with rage, but a second later he schooled his expression into a mask of nonchalance. “Is the master of the Knights of Ren truly so desperate for a warm body to thrust into?” he drawled. “I had briefly thought better of you, but I now see that was an error of judgment on my part.” 

“Enough,” Kylo said. “Tell me what I want to know. What did I do?”

“You think everything is about you, don’t you?” Hux sneered. “Well, you are completely oblivious, as per usual.”

“Hux,” Kylo growled in warning.

“You believe that everything revolves around you, that it is your right to have your way simply because you are denied it. Wake up, Ren,” Hux sneered. “You are an overgrown child, and I wouldn’t allow you to fuck me if you were the last man in the galaxy!”

With those words, something in Kylo _snapped_.

Hux seemed to sense the change, his expression turning fearful. _Good_ , Kylo thought, using the force to drag the man behind him as he moved further into the quarters. Hux protested, legs kicking and flailing, but he was ignored. When Kylo came upon his bed chambers, he entered, then grabbed Hux physically and threw him onto the bed.

“You may think whatever you want,” Kylo growled lowly, caging Hux with his body. He used one hand to keep Hux’s restrained while his other grabbed the man's uniform roughly. “It is inconsequential. I am taking what is mine, and I will make you _enjoy it_.”

With that, he violently tore Hux’s shirt open, ignoring his shout of surprise. Kylo stared at the miles of pale skin bared to him, licking his lips in anticipation. Hux truly was stunning, just as he imagined him to be. Untouched by suns or stars, his skin reminded Kylo of a moon's gentle radiance despite the obvious muscles stretched out for him to admire. There was an odd pattern of scarring around Hux’s upper chest, particularly his nipples, but they were inconsequential. The man was beautiful, powerful, _mine-_

“Enough, Ren,” Hux said, bringing his focus back to his Grand Marshal’s face. His eyes were wild and filled with poorly concealed trepidation. “You have more than proven your point. Let me go.”

“I’m not nearly done yet,” Kylo told him, baring his teeth in a cruel smile. “You are going to lie here, at my mercy, until you bear my mark,” he leered. “Inside, and out.”

Kylo didn’t need the force to feel Hux’s heart skip a beat. In the next moment, the man threw his head forwards, trying to smash it into Kylo’s face. He smirked at the attempt, pushing the Hux’s head down so that one half of his face was pressed forcefully into the sheets. 

“Bastard, you’re a kriffing bastard,” Hux hissed. “You cannot do this, not to me.”

“You’re not special, Hux,” Kylo told him, putting as much venom into his voice as he could in order to mask the lie. “You were important to Snoke. He is dead. Your value now is decided by me.”

“No, I won’t let you do this!”

Kylo leaned in closely, enjoying the way Hux’s visible eye widened. “After I’m done, no one will ever question that you are mine. Not even you.” 

With that, he used the force to hold the man down as he began exploring the body beneath him; fingers, lips, teeth and tongue working in a tandem. Hux kept shouting at him, demanding to be let go of, but Kylo ignored him in favor of the lust he could feel building within the man despite his resistance. 

“ _That’s it_ ,” Kylo thought, pushing the words into Hux’s mind as he took a nipple into his mouth. Hux gasped, whimpering and writhing. “ _Let go for me, Hux. I promise this will feel incredible. Just give in_.”

Hux whined, shaking his head. “N-No,” he said, voice wavering.

“ _Yes,_ ” Kylo rebuffed. “ _My beautiful Grand Marshal, you have done so much for me. I know you desire this, I do as well. Give in to this, Hux, give in to_ ** _me_** _._ ”

Kylo sat up, pulling his robes off and over his head, throwing them to the side. He then began pulling his gloves off with his teeth, making a small show of it. Hux watched with wide eyes, unable to hide his obvious hunger. When he caught Kylo’s gaze he flushed a deep red, swallowing harshly. Kylo smiled, reaching down and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. Startled by the action, Hux tried to turn away. Kylo wasn’t having it. 

“Don’t,” he whispered, gently turning Hux’s head back towards him. “Do not deny yourself, deny us.”

“Fuck off, Ren.”

Kylo scowled, bending down to steal his lips with a quick kiss. “No,” he said, hands beginning to paw at the man’s pants. “I think it’s time we moved on to the main event, don’t you?”

Hux’s breath seemed to catch in his throat, but Kylo paid him no mind. He undid the buckles and pulled down harshly, ridding Hux of his pants. He eyed the man’s underwear with disdain. It was the one barrier remaining between them, and Kylo was going to enjoy removing it. Slipping his fingers under the waistband, he began tugging, eager and hungry and-

“Ren wait, Kylo stop, please!”

It was enough to make Kylo pause, the use of his first name. It made him stop, and he was startled by what he sensed once he paid attention.

Hux was terrified. 

His fear was palpable enough that Kylo could practically taste it in the air - the unshed tears in his eyes and trembling frame only a confirmation of what he already knew. He pulled away sharply as if he had been burned, letting up on the force. Hux immediately sat up, kicking himself away until his back met the bed frame. 

“You monster,” he choked out, yanking a blanket and using it to cover himself. “After all I have done for you, for the Order, you would take me without my consent?”

“I-” Kylo brought his hands to his head, digging his fingers into his hair. _Force_ , what had he done? “Hux, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh please spare me,” Hux hissed, a few stray tears slipping down his face before he could wipe them away angrily. “Are you really going to say that you didn’t mean to break into my quarters, didn’t mean to push me down and restrain me? You are going to look me in the eyes, and tell me that you didn’t intend to _rape_ me!?”

“You wanted it!” Kylo snapped, standing.

Hux laughed; an agonized, breathless thing. “I want a great many things, Supreme Leader, but you are delusional if you believe that I would ever want you after what you just did.”

Kylo felt devastated. Snoke had always encouraged him to use his anger to obtain the things he wanted, but in this instance, he wished he never felt it to begin with. All the lessons Luke, Leigha, and Han had ever tried to teach him came flooding into his mind, and he cursed them; cursed himself.

“Hux,” he said, falling to his knees. “Forgive me.” He brought his forehead to the floor.

“Ren, what are you _doing?_ ” Hux demanded, his voice turning shrill. 

“You are everything, Hux,” Kylo admitted. “I have no ambition to rule. All I have ever desired was to achieve my full potential with the force. After Snoke passed, I would have left, if not for you.” 

He heard rather than saw Hux’s feet touch the cold floor.

“What are you saying?” Hux whispered.

Kylo swallowed. “I would conquer the galaxy, if it only meant that you would be by my side.” 

Saying it aloud, Kylo realized it was true. What started as lust, as a _game_ , had become far more than he knew what to do with.

“Use me,” he begged, curling in on himself on the floor. “I will do anything you ask, Hux. Whatever it is you want, command me, and I won’t disobey. Use me, use me the same way I would have used you.”

Hux growled in frustration. “You still don’t understand, un-kriffing believable.”

“Then make me understand,” Kylo pleaded into the floor. “I don’t know what to do.”

For a long time, Hux was quiet sans his shaking breathes. “Look at me?”

Unable to deny him the request, Kylo raised his head. Hux had let go of the blanket and was looking down at Kylo in nothing but his underwear. His eyes were wet, and he was hugging himself tightly around his waist, but his face was set determinedly.

“I am not physically capable of, _using_ you, the way you mean,” Hux told him, his voice cracking. “You want a man, Kylo.”

Kylo’s brow furrowed in confusion as he stared up at him. What was Hux saying?

“You want a man,” Hux repeated, fresh tears cascading down his cheeks as he brought shaking hands to his waistband. “And I am not one.”

Swiftly, as if he were worried he would change his mind before the action was through, Hux pulled the last article of clothing off of his body.

Kylo stared, comprehension finally dawning on him as he looked over Hux's body. The first thing he noted was that Hux had no pubic hair to speak of, likely shaved off in Hux's characterized tidiness. Then, Kylo noted the more obvious feature on display for him: Hux's cock.

Or rather, his lack of one.

Kylo was at a loss, struggling to grasp just what he was seeing. He looked further down and noted a slit where he would expect a man's balls to be. A _vagina_.

A broken sound drew his focus back to Hux's face, and he was alarmed to see tears pouring in torrents down his Grand Marshall's cheeks. "Hux," he said, standing, but not moving forward, worried his presence would not be welcome. 

His worry was confirmed as Hux turned away from him, bowing his head in shame. “Now you see me for what I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was it any good? I genuinely don’t know if this is coming off as believable. 
> 
> Leave me a comment, read ya later!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Anything I could have made better/done differently? I would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Please leave a Comment and a Kudos, read ya later!!!


End file.
